


Potter's a Prick (right???)

by AsceOfSpades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, If nothing else its fluffy, Marauders' Era, Possibly OOC but I hope not, Pre-Relationship, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Lily is conflicted, and James shows up at the right time. Something starts.





	Potter's a Prick (right???)

    Lily Evans was troubled. She was fighting with Sev, Alice Longbottom wouldn't even look in her direction because of some petty, stupid thing, and that  _ prick  _ Potter hadn't bothered her for days. N-not that it particularly bothered her. She was completely glad to be free of the sodding arse.

    She huffed, hair floating for a millisecond before resting in front of her right eye. Lily glared at it for a full minute, not able to focus her frustrations on anything else at the moment. She tried to memorialize her surroundings to take her mind off of.. everything.

    She was sitting in a window that overlooked the grounds, where some students milled abouts in groups. It was a breezy spring Saturday, meant to be spent outside, and yet here Lily was, brooding. Her dormmates, excluding Alice, who refused to be in a room alone with her, all tried to convince her to hang out with them by the Great Lake, where there was a ‘spring break’ sort of thing going on. She might have been interested, but the whole thing was courtesy of the Marauders, so she firmly passed.

    The door creaked open. Lily had shut herself in a classroom on the upper levels, which seemed to be unused, because she thought no one would bother her here. The person looked up at her in surprise and- It was  _ him.  _ Lily had thought she could procure another week of sanity, but standing in the doorway blocking the  _ only possible escape _ was James Potter. He looked torn for a moment, before he opened his mouth to say something, and Lily winced in anticipation.

    “I'm sorry. I'll leave you be Evans.” And that bone-headed git started closing the door. Lily saw no reason to stop him, but her brain thought otherwise.

    “Wait.” She spoke softly, hoarsely, before realizing she  _ had _ spoken. James paused, door almost closed, registering what she said with a look of shock. She imagined she looked about the same way. “You don't..  _ have  _ to go.” She finished awkwardly, looking away from him to the window.

    She heard the door close again, and for a moment thought he had left anyway, without a single response. But she heard the metallic squeak of a chair being pulled over to her perch, and she steeled herself for the overall pompousness that was James Potter. 

    It never came. When she chanced a look at him, he was resting his head on the wall, eyes closed. Lily slowly reached out, hand wobbling, and pulled off his glasses, setting them next to her on the sill. His eyes flew open, but he allowed her to remove them, and she smiled, a tiny thing that made his heart do aching little flips in his chest.

    “Thought it.. might be easier for you to, uh,” she gestured at the wall. “y'know.” Lily bit her lip when he shot her a wide grin, not cocky at all, and leaned back once more.

    “So… you come here often?” He ventured, trying and failing to suppress the smirk on his face. Lily laughed out loud and quickly tried to turn it into a cough. Holding the back of her hand to her mouth, she tried to stop the aftershocks of the laughter.

    “Suave.” She snorted, sending him a playful smirk of her own. He clutched his heart dramatically, feigning hurt, and fainted sideways off the chair.

    Well, really, he just fell off the chair. But the edge of the desk caught him in the head and blood dampened his hair quickly. Madame Pomfrey didn't want to hear what had happened, she had a head injury to heal, and would you please wait  _ outside _ Ms. Evans you're fidgeting is making me nervous. And so Lily sat and waited, counting down the minutes until she could see if James was alright.

    But then she wondered why she cared. After all, he had never been anything but foul to her and Sev, who she really didn't need to think about right now. Even so, she believed she had seen a different side of him today, and quite liked it too.

    It had been about three hours, and Madame Pomfrey had not said a thing. Lily trudged back to the dormitory and sank into bed, vowing to be the first visitor in the morning.

    And she was. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Madame Pomfrey let her sit at James’ bedside. For a moment she sat awkwardly, not sure what to do.  But looking around quickly, making sure no one was there, Lily slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. She would be gone for breakfast in three hours, but for this time she was content to just sit with him. He would never even know she was here.

    But in a few years he'd be telling her that it was the exact moment he fell in love with her, and he'd been awake the full three hours.

    For her.


End file.
